


Pools of Lust

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf and Lantash bring their mates, Rosha and Jolinar, to a secluded cave. They intend to show them the pools there - and hopefully convince them to share a bath with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pools of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, Prompts: moon, pools, kiss, mission

"It is _beautiful_ , beloveds!" Jolinar said, as she admired the many pools of clear water. "The moon is shining through an opening in the cave's roof, the light reflecting in the crystals of the wall and in the water..." Jolinar smiled. "It is very pretty...very romantic." She turned to look up at Martouf/Lantash, and put her arms around him. "How did you find this place?"  
  
Lantash bowed his head, kissing her. "We came upon it a couple months ago, when the trading mission to Tikara failed, and we had to hide until Heru'ur's Jaffa gave up their search. We thought about bringing you here, and hoped you would enjoy it."  
  
"We both do. Thank you for showing us this!" She pulled him down for another kiss.  
  
"This place has more than just beauty," Lantash said. "Come, feel the water."  
  
Jolinar kneeled beside the nearest pool of water. "It is tepid." She looked surprised.  
  
"It grows warmer the further into the cave you go. The water comes from a hot spring, and flows through several basins, carved by the water over time. It is very good for bathing in. We hoped you might join us." He smiled suggestively.  
  
"Oh, you sneaky scoundrels!" Jolinar chuckled, bowing her head and giving Rosha control.  
  
"We accept. It sounds _delightful_!" She caressed his cheek before kissing him softly.  
  
"Good." Lantash slid his hands down her shoulders, over her back, down to her ass, then back up, finding the closure of her dress, unbuttoning it. He kissed her deeply, scattering kisses down her throat, pulling the dress aside so he could kiss the soft skin of her shoulders. Rosha moaned, but grabbed his hands.  
  
"Not yet - we were going to bathe first, remember?"  
  
"Of course, but you do not wish to bathe with your clothes on, do you?" Lantash defended himself, hoarsely.  
  
Rosha giggled softly. "No." She playfully swatted at his ass. "Get undressed, hm? I shall watch..."  
  
"With pleasure! I assume you want me to do it slowly, then?" He winked at her, and began to take off his clothes.  
  
Rosha blushed, but leaned back against the smooth rock behind her, enjoying the sight of her very handsome mates. Lantash was wearing a standard tan Tok'ra uniform, but it suited him so much better than it did most.  
  
He opened his belt, letting it fall to the ground, then pulled his leather vest off, dropping it as well, before untying the matching leather skirt, the wrist wrappings, and the leg wrappings. Tok'ra uniforms were rather complicated, and Rosha was happy Jolinar usually did not wear them. As an operative, she had more freedom in her choice of clothing, even if it it often meant having to dress as a Goa'uld, for an assignment.  
  
She shuddered, as she remembered their most recent undercover mission, then pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside, again focusing on the pleasant sight of Lantash - or rather Martouf, as it was quite obvious he was now the one in control. She felt her heart rate increase, as he pulled his shirt over his head, giving her a full view of his naked upper body. She unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
"You like what you see?" Martouf grinned naughtily, as he kicked off his soft desert boots.  
  
"Oh, most definitely!" Rosha said. "You are still partially clothed, though."  
  
"So I am." He slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the floor, bending down to take them off completely, pulling off his socks at the same time.  
  
He now wore only his underpants. His casual voice and demeanor was belied by his obvious arousal. He had a huge bulge in his underwear, and the tip of his shaft was peaking out at the top.  
  
"Much better," Rosha said, her breathing hitching.  
  
"However," Martouf leisurely pushed his underpants down. "It would seem you are now severely overdressed. Perhaps you need assistance?"  
  
"Hardly - as pleasant as such assistance would surely be." She pulled her already unbuttoned dress off, then slipped out of her sandals. "As you can see, it takes me little time to catch up." She undid her bra, sliding it off.  
  
"So I see." Martouf swallowed, taking a few steps towards her, his gaze never leaving her body.  
  
Rosha slowly let her hands slide down her own body, over her breasts and her stomach. She slipped a finger under the band of her panties and pulled them down, and off.  
  
Dipping her head, she gave control to Jolinar, who winked at Martouf, before turning her back to him and bending to pick up the discarded clothing. She made sure to wiggle her ass as she did so.  
  
Martouf made a hoarse sound and quickly took the few steps separating him and Jolinar, embracing her from behind and cupping her breasts with his hands. He suggestively thrust against her a few times.  
  
"Jolinar - you _naughty_ enchantress!" He murmured into her ear.  
  
She giggled. "This is how you like me, is it not?"  
  
"Very much." He kissed her neck. "Come - if you wish to make it into the pools before I ravish you."  
  
"Mmm...is that a promise?" She twisted in his arms and kissed him, before quickly slipping away and crawling into the nearest pool. "The water is _wonderful_ , will you not join us?"  
  
"Immediately, beloveds!"  
  
He hurried down into the water beside Jolinar, grabbing her and pulling her to him, embracing her. They kissed, soft and slowly at first, then Jolinar ran her tongue along his lips, and he parted them. Their tongues tangled as the kiss deepened. He let his hands slide down her body, enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under his fingers.  
  
Jolinar moaned and caught one of his nipples between her lips, flicking it with her tongue and making him gasp. Martouf kissed and licked at her neck, sucking harder when he found a sensitive spot, making Jolinar groan and press against him.  
  
Jolinar pulled him in for another kiss, not letting go until they were both dizzy from the intensity of the kiss and the lack of air. She smiled and fondled his very hard shaft, pumping it with her hand. Getting a wicked expression, she pushed him to a part of the pool where the water was shallower, and kneeled before him, kissing the tip of his cock. He make a small sound and thrust forward, unable to control himself.  
  
Smiling, Jolinar put her hands on his hips. "Patience, sweetheart." She proceeded to wrap her tongue around his manhood and then take him into her mouth.  
  
She was very skilled, and Martouf was soon moaning deeply, his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. "Jo...Jolinar, please..."  
  
Sensing he was too close to losing control, she gave his cock a final kiss, before standing up. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"You...you are _evil_!" He complained, his voice unsteady. "But we both love you so..." He kissed Jolinar as he slipped his hand between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it, making her buck against his hand. He slid a finger between her labia, feeling how wet she was. "Time to return the favour, I think." He grinned.  
  
He was about to kneel before her, when Jolinar pulled him to her, kissing him again. "Not now. Later, certainly, but now we both want to feel your hard cock pump into us." She grabbed his shaft and gave it a squeeze, to make her point.  
  
"Jolinar!" Martouf groaned and pushed her against the smooth rock face. He lifted her up, his hands under her butt, and she wrapped her legs around him. She used the wall behind her as leverage, as she rubbed against him. His shaft was now so hard it was painful, and he desperately needed to be inside her. He placed the tip of his cock against her opening, and thrust forward hard, entering her deeply in one stroke. They both hissed from the sensation. She was very wet and so tight he almost came immediately, despite Lantash doing his best to make them last longer. He held very still for several moments, until he was not quite as close to coming, then began to move, rocking slowly against her. After a little time, he bowed his head and gave Lantash control.  
  
He immediately changed the rhythm, increasing the speed and thrusting harder. He caught Jolinar's mouth with his, kissing her deeply.  
  
Lantash trailed hot kisses down to her neck, sucking and licking wherever he knew she was most sensitive. Lantash felt his desire about to spiral out of control, and Jolinar's soft moans and whimpers of pleasure were not making it easier.  
  
"Lantash!" Jolinar cried out, as she bucked against him, her pussy massaging his shaft as she came hard.  
  
He growled deeply and pounded into her a few more times, oblivious to everything else but the soft, wet tightness that enveloped his cock. With a half-strangled cry he rammed his shaft into her one more time, spilling his seed.  
  
Breathing heavily, he leaned against her for several moments before he was able to summon the strength to move. Jolinar smiled at him, and he smiled back, kissing her softly.  
  
"We love you so much, Jolinar and Rosha."  
  
"As we love you, Lantash and Martouf. Always."


End file.
